S t o r ie s
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Serie de One-shots que podrían o no estar entre lazados, la clasificación puede variar M/T. tercer shot, ¿Amor no correspondido? ¿Porque ella no deja de mirarlo a él? ¿Que tiene Rinto que no tenga yo? Especial de san Valentin!
1. El mago y el hada

One-shots

Bien chicos he decidido que hare un fic de diversos oneshots del tema que ustedes quieran o sugieran jeje.

I

El mago y el hada

Pobre e inocente, esa eran las palabras que podían describir a la perfección a la pequeña criatura frente a él. La muy tonta término en su territorio ¿Acaso no le enseñaron a la pequeña que no debía fiarse de extraños?

Ella parecía no darse cuenta de sus oscuras intenciones, se preguntó muchas veces que era lo que sucedería cuando se diera cuenta de que él no era tan bueno como aparentaba, de que en realidad era la persona más odiada de la faz de la tierra y que era capaz de destruir un reino entero si se lo proponía.

Esa pequeña criatura había llegado para perturbar su paz y ahora por ningún motivo la dejaría marchar aun si tenía que arrancarle sus bellas alas y todo había comenzado hacia aproximadamente uno o dos meses, a decir verdad había perdido fácilmente la noción del tiempo al estar centrado solo en ella.

Un día común daba inicio en la región Agni, el país de Lizeratia estaba dividido en 5 grandes reinos, Sama, Vega, Atarva, Virksha y Bariura, la región Agni se encontraba entre las ultimas 2 siendo ocupada por un inmenso y espeso bosque donde se decía solía habitar un poderoso y terrible mago al que llamaban "el dios de la calamidad".

Las historias acerca del origen de dicho mago habían ido desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo, nadie lo había visto desde que el Reino Agni fue consumido por la calamidad que se suponía fue provocada por el mago, no se sabe realmente lo que sucedió pero aún se rumoreaba que el dios de la calamidad había sido condenado a una apariencia digna de un demonio y que vagaba por el lugar tan solo esperando hallar una víctima para devorarla.

Algo alejados de aquellas regiones habitaban, elfos, hadas y ninfas que temían el entrar a aquel peligroso bosque y de esas tres congregaciones solamente el consejo de las hadas sabía la verdad de lo que había sucedido con el antiguo imperio Agni… y todo se remontaba a 300 años en el pasado.

Los humanos era por decirlo así, la especie dominante, ellos poseían magia y tenían mucha ventaja sobre las otras especies incluidas los licántropos, las sirenas y las ninfas no podían salir de sus lugares habituales a diferencia de las hadas, licántropos, centauros, elfos y por supuesto los humanos, con él tiempo las especies se fueron extendiendo y duplicando siendo los humanos quienes habitaban el país en su mayoría.

5 de las 6 especies restantes había tomado como peligroso el incremento de los humanos, mayormente a aquellos que poseían magia las sirenas fueron las primeras en descubrir una profecía que podía significar el fin de todas las especies y acordaron con las hadas y ninfas el hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitarlo, los elfos y centauros intervendrían únicamente su raza se veía amenazada mientras que los licántropos decidieron no formar parte de la alianza secreta para los humanos.

Un niño nacería, hijo de los reyes del imperio Agni y ese príncipe poseería magia tal que podría deshacer mundo entero si quisiera, un ser tan peligroso y poderoso no debía existir, pero para cuando la profecía había sido descubierta aquel pequeño ya había nacido siendo temido por los altos mandos del imperio que se percataron de lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser ese pequeño.

El pequeño no pudo evitar detectar la forma en que lo miraban, como si su sola existencia fuera una amenaza y a pesar de que eso solo lo hacían las personas que sabían de su poder no podía evitar sentirse resentido hacia esas personas.

El príncipe cuyo nombre fue Len, creció ignorando que sus poderes podían salirse de control y no ajenos al peligro que eso ocasionaría, las hadas, ninfas y sirenas formulaban un plan para eliminarlo antes de que su existencia se volviera una verdadera amenaza y las primeras, por ser las únicas que podían deambular fuera de su habitad libremente, se infiltraron en el castillo y sellaron al príncipe en un libro.

La desaparición misteriosa del príncipe fue un alivio para los altos mandos y el consejo quienes sabían del plan hecho por la alianza de las especies y había decidido no intervenir, incluso el rey se había enterado de la verdad antes de la desaparición de su hijo y por el bien de su pueblo no había hecho nada para salvar a su hijo, pero la reina no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Tardo un año, pero logró enterarse de la verdad, con sus propias manos asesino a su esposo al saber que él no hizo nada para evitar lo que le sucedió a Len y que no la dejaría romper el sello del libro donde mantenían a su hijo. La reina fue asesinada cuando logró su cometido y el príncipe salió de su encierro solo para ver a su madre dormir, su ira y frustración fue tal que destruyo todo el reino junto con sus habitantes convirtiendo todo en el bosque oscuro y espeso que podía apreciarse en la actualidad.

Destruir a las hadas, ninfas y sirenas no era nada comparado con acabar con un reino entero pero el príncipe hundido en la oscuridad decidió que no valía la pena tal esfuerzo, sin embargo no dejaría a esas tres especies pagar por lo que hicieron ya que les atribuía la muerte de su madre a pesar de que ellas no habían sido las asesinas, finalmente había decidido que cada año recibiría un sacrificio, sería enviada a él una criatura pura iniciando con las hadas quienes en secreto para mantener la paz entre su especie tuvieron que ceder a su tercera princesa.

El ritual se repetía cada año siendo cedida un alma pura para aquel demonio que las asesinaba cruelmente o simplemente se divertía con ellas torturándolas de la forma más vil y despiadada, y así siguió siendo durante 300 años en los cuales los gobernantes de las especies seguían ofrendando sacrificios sin que sus súbditos ni las elegidas para ser sacrificios supieran lo que en realidad sucedía.

A Len le parecía muy divertido la llegada de una víctima ignorante de su destino, solía jugar con las almas más puras haciéndose pasar por alguien bueno y compresivo, aquello hacia más divertido ver sus expresiones de horror cuando conocían su verdadera naturaleza, como la inocente hada que se había adentrado a sus dominios sin saber lo que le esperaba, pobrecilla, ella no sabía que había sido enviada ahí para cumplir con su trágico destino.

La pequeña hada parecía muy emocionada, ella nunca había sido alguien que destacara, no tenía prácticamente ningún talento y era muy torpe, las demás hadas se burlaban de ella por su espectacular mala suerte ya que nada nunca le salía bien, por eso cuando la mismísima reina la convocó para enviarla en una misión que solo ella podría cumplir se sintió feliz de que por primera vez en su vida la consideraran útil. La reina personalmente le había pedido que se adentrara al bosque de la región Agni en busca de una flor dorada cuyos pétalos servirían para una medicina.

Por supuesto que aquella hada que respondía al nombre de Rin no tenía ni idea de que en realidad el cuento de su misión era solo una fachada para cubrir su sacrificio, ella pensaba que una vez que cumpliera su misión se ganaría el respeto de todos, no era secreto para nadie que ella había nacido a causa de un tabú, las hadas por lo general nacen de un árbol cuyos capullos de flores son los incubadoras de las hadas, el capullo del que Rin provenía había sido besado por la serpiente negra que gobernaba a los basiliscos y eso era de mal augurio, razón por la cual la pequeña hada cargaba con una mala suerte que atraía desgracias a cualquiera por quien ella pudiera tener un sentimiento de cariño u amistad.

Tal mala suerte tenía la pobre hada que en su búsqueda de la flor dorada fue atacada por un halcón que quería devorarla y termino fracturando su ala siendo salvada a último momento por un misterioso mago, que por desgracia para ella era en realidad la persona a quien había sido ofrendada.

Rin logró levantarse a duras penas, su brazo y su ala se lastimaron cuando impacto contra la rama de un árbol intentando escapar, el ex-príncipe se acercó a la pequeña creatura, era más hermosa de lo que había visto en la ilusión que le había mostrado su fuente, era pequeña, fácilmente no media más de 18cm, sus largos cabellos dorados estaban amarrados en una coleta y su frágil cuerpecito estaba envuelto en hojas verdes, sus orbes zafiros llenos de inocencia lo miraban como si fuera su salvador.

Y para la hadita lo era, pero contrario a lo que pensaba los motivos del rubio para salvarla eran que simple y sencillamente no podía dejar morir a su presa a manos de otro depredador, ella era su sacrificio.

-Le agradezco mucho el haberme salvado-dijo con su dulce voz, definitivamente ella era un perfecto ejemplo de ofrenda pura que pese a su ignorancia y la presencia intimidante que él desprendía le sonreía con calidez y parecía no detectar lo peligroso que él era.

Sus demás víctimas habían huido despavoridas al sentir su presencia maligna ¿Cómo era que esa pequeña hada no huía en ese mismo instante? ¿Acaso era demasiado ignorante para no poder leer la aterradora atmosfera de a su alrededor y la maldad que él desprendía?

-No creo que puedas seguir volando-dijo él tomando entre sus manos a la pequeña criatura herida sin expresar ninguna emoción-Tal vez debería verificar tu estado, te llevare a mi mansión para inspeccionarte.

Por alguna razón la pequeña hadita entre sus manos se removió inquieta y le pareció ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Me llamo Rin y N…No e-e-es necesario-había tartamudeado muy… ¿avergonzada? Claro, la pequeña no temblaba de miedo ante su presencia y en lugar de eso hasta se sonrojaba, que espécimen más raro le habían enviado de sacrificio, mucho más inocente e ingenuo que todos los demás juntos.

-¿Qué hacías tú por aquí pequeña? ¿No sabes que este lugar es peligroso?-interrogó el mago con genuina curiosidad mientras caminaba hacia su mansión, se preguntaba con qué excusa pudieron enviarla hasta ahí.

-Yo… ¡Estoy en medio de una misión muy importante!-exclamó con energía al rememorar sus objetivos-¡Estoy segura que si la completo seré reconocida y las demás hadas ya no me odiaran!-se cubrió la boca rápidamente al percatarse de que impulsivamente había hablado de más y no precisamente con las palabra adecuadas.

-¿Te odian?-preguntó Len seriamente extrañado sin entender porque alguien odiaría una criatura tan inocente como ella, era imposible que la pequeña hada hiciera algo para que las demás la odiaran, podía ver en su aura una indescriptible pureza, era imposible que alguien tan radiante generara odio.

-Tal vez odiar no es la palabra-dijo tristemente desviando la mirada, las demás hadas no tenían la culpa de no quererla, en verdad la odiaban pero ella prefería no creer ello a pesar de que lo sabía de ante mano-Es solo que…-por un momento no supo cómo justificar sus palabras, podía negar infinitamente que el resto de la congregación de hadas la odiaba pero nada cambiaba todos los desplantes y humillaciones que le habían hecho pasar, aun asi ella seguía dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro luchando por ganar un poco de aprecio del resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Solo que?-la incitó a continuar y ella solamente soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Soy alguien muy torpe, no cuento con ningún talento y siempre termino creando desastres-dijo intentando no sonar tan entristecida disfrazando aquella dolorosa emoción con una sonrisa-Por eso si logro cumplir la misión que la reina me encomendó les demostrare que no soy una inútil y seguro dejaran de burlarse de mí.

De alguna forma su caso le recordó a Len cuando los altos mandos del imperio Agni lo miraban con odio y temor, decidió no profundizar el tema, era obvio que la pequeña hada se guardaba cierta información que era no diría, pero poco le importaba, el resto del camino fue muy tranquilo para ambos, la pequeña rubia se sorprendió ante lo gigante que era la mansión de Len.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaa, no tenía ni idea de que hubiera un lugar así en medio de este bosque… ¿vives aquí tú solo?

-Len, ese es mi nombre y si, vivo yo solo-contestó inmutable a la cuestión del hada.

-Ah…-mustió sin saber de qué forma continuar-Yo creo que es una suerte que no te hayas topado con algo peligroso, he escuchado muchas leyendas de este bosque.

-¿Qué tipo de leyendas?

La pequeña rubia lo sopesó antes de contestar.

-Dicen que hay un brujo con forma de bestia o algo así… era una leyenda hace mucho tiempo pero no la recuerdo muy bien, solo sé que esa persona era alguien peligroso, es una suerte que me haya topado contigo en lugar de él ¿No lo crees?

El mago sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Si lo es-ocultas en sus dobles intenciones Rin no pudo descubrir la malicia e ironía oculta tras aquellas palabras.

Una vez dentro de la mansión el ex-príncipe intentó enderezar el ala de la pequeña creatura que previamente había establecido sobre la mesa pero se detuvo al notar los ahogados gemidos de dolor de la pequeña hada de cuyas mejillas resbalaban pequeñas gotitas salinas.

-Perdón…-se disculpó inconscientemente y se enfadó ligeramente consigo mismo tras percatarse de lo que había dicho ¿desde cuándo el dios de la calamidad se disculpaba por dañar a su sacrificio?

-N… No… duele pero necesito recuperar la movilidad de mi ala-sollozó débilmente-Si no lo hago no poder encontrar la flor dorada que la reina necesita y las hadas que cayeron dormidas por el hechizo de la bruja carmesí tomaran la medicina y no volverán a despertar jamás.

Él rubio se extrañó ante tal confesión, no podía entender los verdaderos intereses de la rubia.

-¿No se supone que lo hacías por ser reconocida?-le preguntó pero la pequeña y frágil rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Pensé que podía llevar a cabo mi misión con un propósito egoísta, mi difunta amiga Miki me dijo que debía dejar de preocuparme más por los demás que por mí y eso intentó… pero no puedo-sonrió con tristeza.

-No es fácil cambiar quien eres-el mago acaricio con su dedo índice la cabecita del hada-No tienes que cambiar si no quieres, estas bien tal y como eres-y por supuesto que lo estaba, siendo como era sería muy fácil manipularla y jugar con ella, una parte de él se preguntaba de qué forma su hermosa voz resonaría por los inhabitados pasillos de su mansión mientras le arrancaba las alas.

-Muchas gracias… Ah-gimió al sentir un leve tirón en su ala derecha que aún estaba doblada.

-Me temo que no podrás volar en un buen tiempo, lo mejor sería dejar que tú ala se componga sola-dijo soltándola.

-Pero….-se quejó débilmente-La flor dorada… yo necesito…

-Yo te ayudare-habló el rubio despreocupadamente-En vista de que no puedes volar yo te cargare por el lugar y buscaremos juntos la flor ¿Te parece?

-No quiero causarte molestias Len… No es necesario…

-He hablado-dejo endureciendo un poco su voz-Y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

La rubia guardo silencio y bajo la mirada avergonzada, lo último que quería era causarle problemas a ese joven que amablemente la había ayudado.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron sin que Rin se diera cuenta de que con cada una de sus dulces acciones llamaba cada vez más la atención del mago que no hacía más que deleitarse y sorprenderse con ella, solo un día vasto para que se acostumbrara a su presencia, hacia tanto tiempo que vagaba por el bosque en soledad que ya no recordaba lo reconfortante que era tener compañía.

Más que nada le gustaba el hecho de que esa pequeña y hermosa creatura necesitaba de él, prácticamente la tenía en la palma de su mano y de alguna forma le gustaba el hecho de sentirse necesitado, pero sabía muy bien que eso no duraría mucho.

Cada vez que miraba a Rin con una radiante sonrisa se sentía dichoso de ser él el único que la admirara, la hada poco a poco a poco se fue abriendo ante él contándole el como era su vida, la mala suerte que tenía, el maltrato por parte de las demás hadas y su deseo por ser apreciada.

Podía recordar claramente su enorme sonrisa y la felicidad en los ojos de la rubia cuando después de tanto vagar por el bosque habían encontrado un enorme arbusto de las flores que ella necesitaba, como ella no podía regresar por si sola a su hogar había decidido que tomaría una de las flores cuando su ala ya estuviera curada.

Si él anteriormente odiaba a las hadas, ese sentimiento solo se había incrementado al escuchar lo que pudieron hacerle a un hada tan pura como Rin, pero gracias a ello la pequeña se encontraba a su lado y de algo estaba seguro, ya no la dejaría ir.

Podía entender muy bien porque el rey de los basiliscos había besado el capullo del cual ella nacería, al igual que él, el rey se había sentido atraído por la peculiar aura de Rin, la oscuridad inevitablemente ansia a la Luz, siempre había sido así, por ello él también sentía que quería a la pequeña hada solo para él, el basilisco había querido marcarla para poder regresar por ella en algún momento, cuando la pequeña hubiera florecido y su luz brillara más intensa que nunca, pero eso no sucedería.

-Yo me siento mucho mejor ¡Mira Len! ¡Ya puedo volar!-había dicho uno de esos días y sin saber porque una emoción que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía lo invadió… miedo.

Tenía miedo de que ella se fuera y él quedara nuevamente solo, no lo podía permitir, no cuando ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, antes de que se diera cuenta estrujaba levemente a Rin entre sus maños.

-¿Len...?-la temblorosa voz de la hada lo saco de sus pensamientos logrando hacer que suavizara su agarre.

-No regresaras-había dicho él firme desconcertando a la pequeña rubia entre sus manos.

-¿De qué hablas? Ya estoy muy bien Len, ya no es necesario que cuides de mí, ahora que sabemos dónde se encuentran las flores doradas simplemente iré por ellas y volveré a casa.

-No, no te lo voy a permitir-gruñó apretando más a la pequeña dama que sostenía con cierta irritación-Ni iras a ningún lado Rin, te quedaras conmigo quieras o no.

Ante las frías palabras del rubio la hada se removió intentando liberarse sintiendo pánico por primera vez desde que estaba con él.

-Me estas lastimando… por favor déjame ir-rogó con un gemido lastimero al sentir como aquellas cálidas manos que la habían cuidado ahora la estrujaban de manera dolorosa.

Ella era tan pequeña y frágil, tan fácil de romper pero con un espíritu peleador, incluso si la mantenía encerrada estaba 100% seguro de que ella buscaría poder escapar, sin embargo había una forma de mantenerla consigo, si no podía romperla a ella entonces simplemente quebraría su optimismo.

-Pobre e ingenua Rin-sonrió con malicia pasando un dedo por entre las alas que sobresalían de la espalda de la rubia quien se tensó al instante teniendo por primera vez miedo de el joven-Nunca te diste cuenta que desde el momento en el que entraste a mis tierras te volviste mi prisionera, te di libertad suficiente y te deje mantenerte con vida porque me parecía grata y divertida tu presencia pero al parecer has tomado más libertad de la que te he otorgado… ah sí, es debido a estas alas-les dio un ligero tirón-Te hacen pensar que puedes huir a cualquier lado ¿No es así?

-Len…-murmuró temblorosa ante lo peligrosa que se oía su voz.

-No te lo voy a permitir, no vas a escapar de mí, incluso si para ello debo obligarte a quedarte conmigo.

Sucedió tan rápido que Rin solo pudo sentir un terrible dolor punzante en su espalda y luego la sangre resbalando por su espalda, dolía, pero no tanto físicamente si no mental, la persona que había cuidado de ella con tanto esmero, aquel en quien llegó a confiar ciegamente le había arrancado sus preciosas y adoradas alas, no supo por cuanto tiempo lloró ni en qué momento se quedó dormida ahogada en su propio dolor.

El mago solo observo el diminuto cuerpo dormir, y acaricio suavemente la cabecita rubia, los gritos de dolor que ella emitió lo habían complacido muy poco en comparación con saber que sin alas su pequeña hadita no volvería a emprender el vuelo y sobre todo a alejarse de él, ella era su pequeño tesoro… se preguntó, como todas las veces que la admiraba dormir, como se sentiría el besar sus labios y sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, ya iba siendo momento de experimentar aquello, el poder poseer a su Rin por completo.

El primer paso del ritual se había llevado a cabo con éxito, sin sus alas un hada era más susceptible a los hechizos, bastaba únicamente un conjuro para volverla una humana y entonces podría degustar de ella como lo había hecho con las ninfas y sirenas que le habían sido enviadas.

.

.

.

-Por favor déjame ir…-había susurrado la rubia que se encontraba debajo de él con lágrimas descendiendo de sus mejillas, él lamio esas gotitas salinas sin soltar el agarre sobre las muñecas de la joven que sostenida sobre su cabeza.

Había probado cada parte del cuerpo de la que fue su pequeña hadita ahora convertida en una hermosa joven, verla como humana y tenerla para si había sido lo más exquisito, el carmín aun decoraba las mejillas de la chica que hacía algún tiempo había dejado de poner resistencia sus toques.

La primera vez que había hecho a Rin suya la pobre e inocente rubia no tenía ni idea de lo que él intentaba lograr hasta que fue demasiado tarde, solo pudo entenderlo cuando lo sintió invadirla por completo, después de eso aquello se repetía demasiado seguido para el gusto de Rin ya que las primeras veces había sido doloroso y más tarde placentero, pese a que ella no tenía ni idea de que era lo que Len le hacía no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara como si él fuera necesario.

-Len… si me dejas…

-No-la interrumpió sabiendo de ante mano lo que ella quería-Eso no pasara querida.

-Por favor, te prometo que si me dejas llevar la flor dorada nunca volveré a oponerme a ti… te entregare mi voluntad por completo… por favor.

Le resultaba muy irritante que ella siguiera rogando por ellos, aquellos que le dieron la espalda y la hicieron sufrir no merecían ni un acto de clemencia de parte de su Rin, pero la pureza de su corazón era tan grande que a pesar de todo el dolor que ellos le causaron ella quería ayudarlos. Él también había abusado de esa bondad torturándola y lastimándola, obligándola a quedarse a su lado arrancándole sus alas, porque sabía que después de todo ella lo perdonaría, porque sin importar que ella nunca odiaría a nadie.

Pero él sí y odiaba que ella mostrara bondad a alguien más, todo de ella le pertenecía por esa razón nadie más debía si quiera contemplar su sonrisa. Le haría ver que no podía seguir mostrando amabilidad, que al final la única persona que nunca la traicionaría seria él.

-Ellos no se merecen nada de ti, la misma reina lo único que quería era deshacerse de ti-acarició la mejilla de la desorientada joven semi desnuda debajo de él. Te enviaron aquí como mi sacrificio Rin, eras tú o ellos y decidieron ofrecerte para que yo los eliminara. ¿Crees por un segundo que las demás hadas te valorarían por llegar con la flor que salvaría a aquellos que cayeron en un sueño eterno? No es así, todos te dejaron, no tienes a nadie ¿Por qué ayudar a las hadas que durante toda tu vida te despreciaron? ¿Tan desesperada estas por tan solo un poquito de atención? Si es asi deberías conformarte solo con la mía-besó con delicadeza los labios de la chica.

La rubia contuvo su llanto, él tenía razón y ella lo sabía pero se negaba a aceptarlo, fue tan ingenua al pensar que las cosas podían cambiar aunque fuera un poquito, al final siempre seguiría siendo lo mismo.

Aunque fuera de una manera retorcida Len le estaba demostrando su aprecio y cariño, él rubio sabía que no era la mejor manera de demostrarle a Rin su amor pero al estar sumido por tanto tiempo en la oscuridad no sabía de qué otra forma expresarse, él no era merecedor de alguien tan pura, ella tarde o temprano se iba a alejar por esa razón tuvo que actuar antes de que ella pensara si quiera en rebelársele y la mejor forma era quebrándola por completo, ella solo quería un poco de atención y afecto, y él simplemente le había hecho ver que nadie además de él complacería ese deseo.

Sin ninguna opción Rin simplemente no tenía ni a donde ir ni alguien que se preocupara por ella, el vacío que sentía desde la muerte de su mejor amiga solo fue llenado por la compañía del rubio y su corazón había sentido calidez cuando él había cuidado de ella como si fuera la cosas más frágil del mundo, cuando entregara la flor ella planeaba volver con él pero antes de que pudiera revelarle sus planes Len había actuado de aquella manera que la había lastimado, ahora que la había hecho ver la realidad no le quedaba más que quedarse a su lado.

Len sintió a la joven relajar su cuerpo y limpiar sus propias lágrimas, si lo único que tenía era a Len entonces se quedaría con él intentando que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, porque si ella cedía entonces él sería feliz y volvería a ser la persona cálida que la había ayudado.

Él solo sonrió internamente y con cariño posó un beso en su frente, ella finalmente se había rendido de luchar con él, con ella siendo sumisa las cosas serán más sencillas y podría entonces seguir teniéndola a su lado y disfrutando de su compañía, tal vez incluso lograra que le entregara en bandeja de oro su corazón pero por ahora se conformaría con el hecho de que ella había hecho nula su resistencia.

Ya nada ni nadie se la podrían quitar, estarían juntos por toda la eternida.

.

.

.

**Estuve escribiendo esto desde el 27, normalmente cuando escribo un capitulo o un one-shot no tardo más de un día pero pues esta vez me demore más de la cuenta, solo espero que les haya gustado la pequeña historia asi que dejen sus comentarios y propongan ideas, los one-shots podrán ser de cualquier rango eh, asi que no se sorprendan si de repente un lemmon salvaje aparece.**

**Solo quiero desearles que cumplan sus propósitos de año nuevo, por el momento me despido tengo algo de sueño…**


	2. Mundo de ilusiones

**Mm.. por un largo tiempo solo podre hacer one-shots debido a que con el trabajo y la universidad apenas y tengo tiempo para mi… realmente es algo cansado ver que cada día se obtiene más responsabilidades, pero no me dare por vencida! **

**En fin, espero que disfruten de oneshot.**

**Summary: **** un triangulo amoroso que se desarrolla en el reino de Lizeria que actualmente esta en guerra, en medio de recuerdos e ilusiones ¿lograr Rin que sus sentimientos alcancen a su amado?**

Mundo de ilusiones

Rin tristemente se preguntaba si algún día Len la miraría con los mismos ojos que miraba a Miku, decir que mil dagas atravesaban su corazón cada vez que veía como el rubio y la peliaqua convivían era poco, ella intentaba simularlo pero la verdad era que sentía como si su pobre y fragmentado corazón se quebrara cada vez más hasta volverse polvo, sin embargo sobrevivía a su día con día teniendo la ilusión de que en el futuro finalmente Len aceptaría sus sinceros sentimientos.

No había nadie en el reino de Lizeria que no supiera que la sacerdotisa Rin estaba enamorada del joven mago Len y este a su vez estaba enamorado de la arquera Miku quien felizmente estaba en una relación con el espadachín Kaito, las relaciones amorosas en el reino por lo general no eran del interés social, al menos no a excepción del grupo de guardianes del reino que operaban bajo el mando de el rey Leon y la reina Lola.

La diosa Lily que durante años había observado el enamoramiento de de la joven sacerdotisa se sentía triste al ver el infructuoso amor de la rubia hacia el Kagamine, cada día crecía más i más el mundo de ilusiones que la joven fabricaba y pronto se acercaría el momento en que ese mundo se quebrara en mil pedazos cual cristal.

Desde pequeña Rin fue separada de su familia y amigos, a la temprana edad de 8 años fue enviada a un templo por sus poderes de purificación, fue destinada a ser la sacerdotisa de la diosa de amor y la luna, Lily.

Cada país tenía un contrato con un dios, este se encargaba de velar por ellos y traer paz y prosperidad, pero en ocasiones los dioses entraban en conflicto generando guerras entre los humanos, en esos momentos Lily había entrado en conflicto con el dios de la ira y la guerra, Gakupo y sus reinos se estaban enfrentando.

Rin había conocido y se había hecho amiga de Len a los 6 años, en aquel entonces el rubio solía ser una persona muy alegre y activa, la reacción de él no fue para nada buena al enterarse de la partida de Rin, al ser ella su única amiga en esos tiempos, a causa de ello Len se volvió más serio y frio y aprendió que nunca se podía confiar en nadie, no cuando la única persona de todo el reino que lo apreciaba se había esfumado de la nada, entonces juro odiarla por no cumplir su promesa de quedarse a su lado por siempre.

Len había sido huérfano, creció bajo la tutela de la maga del reino quien fuera una castaña bebedora de sake que apenas y le ponía suficiente atención, al menos nunca le faltaba nada y tenia lo necesario para vivir salvo cariño, todos lo miraban con odio por ser hijo de un demonio y temían que desatara sus poderes destructivos, la única persona aparte de su tutora que se dirigió a él sin miedo fue la pequeña Rin, una niña muy alegre y sonriente, ella era luz y él era oscuridad, no se debían mezclar.

Varias veces sus padres y maestros de la academia reprendieron a la rubia e intentaron alejarla de Len debido a que temían que por su relación con él ella no se convirtiera en una sacerdotisa pero la niña no le hizo caso a nadie y ambos siguieron siendo amigos naciendo en Rin un sentimiento mucho más fuerte hacia el Kagamine.

Rin tenía el don de ser querida y amada por todos, no era extraño que su amigo rubio desarrollara un sentimiento de amor hacia ella que solía ocultar, después de todo su alegre amiga siempre era el centro de atención y cariño de todos los habitantes del reino.

Len lo sabía muy bien, no era digno de aquella actitud tan amable que mostraba aquella niña pero aun así se alegraba de saber que ella prestaba más atención en él, cuando ella se fue entonces se hizo a la idea de que Rin solo se había acercado a él por lastima, seguro se burlaba pensando en él como un pobre diablo alguien que no era nadie, ni siquiera digno de una despedida, no, ella solo se había esfumado dejándolo destrozado, entonces Len dejo de intentar hacer amigos y se negó a formar lazos, su único objetivo sería demostrarles a todos que no era un demonio, si no alguien capaz de ser reconocido y admirado.

Así pasó él tiempo, con Rin ansiando el poder volver al reino y reencontrarse con su amor de la infancia mientras este había borrado cualquier sentimiento hacia ella y ahora profesaba estar enamorado de la mejor arquera del reino, Miku, quien por ese entonces ya se había enamorado de su compañero Kaito (quien andaba de viaje) y negaba cada acercamiento del rubio quien no parecía desistir de sus planes.

El regreso de Rin como la nueva sacerdotisa no tardo en estar en boca de todos, la joven de ahora 17 años estaba próxima al reino y se había hecho una ceremonia para otorgarle formalmente el titulo de la sacerdotisa de la diosa Lily, aquella que trasmitiría al pueblo los deseos de la diosa y quien actuaria en su honor.

Lily había visto como él amor de Rin había crecido inmensamente, la razón por la que Rin había sido escogida como su sacerdotisa era porque su corazón era tan grande y su amor tan fiel que ella era digna de ser su porta voz, después de todo ella era la diosa de la luna y el amor y solo alguien que pudiera amar con todo su corazón a una persona como ninguna otra, podría llegar a hacer contacto con ella.

Sin embargo el amor de Rin no era correspondido, eso trágicamente lo sabría de la peor manera posible, el dolor seria tanto que su tristeza llegaría a tocar el corazón de la diosa.

Cuando ella regreso lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su amigo de la infancia, ella estaba contenta pensando que seguramente Len se pondría muy feliz de verla, pero las cosas no fueron así para nada, se lo encontró mientras el vagaba casualmente por la ciudad y no pudo contener el impulso de saltarle encima y abrazarlo.

-¡Len!-había exclamado contenta mientras ambos caían al suelo.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede rubia tonta?! ¡¿Acaso no ves por donde caminas?!-le gritó el chico sumamente molesto quitándosela de encima, la pequeña escena había atraído miradas curiosas por parte de las personas que pasaban por ahí.

Bien, el recibimiento no había sido como lo esperado, pero seguro ella había crecido tanto que Len no la reconocía, sí, eso debía de ser, después de todo ambos habían cambiado ¿No es verdad? aunque no había forma de que ella no reconociera a Len, había sido guiada a él por su aura.

-¡Len! ¡Soy yo Rin! ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme?-preguntó con alegría poniéndose de pie mientras el rubio se sacudía.

-Ah, eres tú, había olvidado lo molesta que eres, por favor, limítate a ser menos efusiva en tus saludos, me irritas-dijo dándose media vuelta con una actitud fría-Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

El Kagamine se retiro dejando a la joven un tanto confundida y entristecida ¿Por qué razón le había hablado así? Después de aquello ella había intentado acercarse a él varias veces y logró darse cuenta de 2 cosas, la primera era que su amor de la infancia estaba enamorado de aquella chica peliaqua que la reina le había presentado como la arquera Hatsune Miku, y la segunda cosa y más dolorosa era que Len se comportaba de forma pasible con todos mientras con ella actuaba de una forma más hostil.

No pudo negar que ambas cosas le dolieron, pero su optimismo logró sacarla adelante, se dijo varias veces que seguro el enfado de Len pasaría en algún momento y entonces volverán a ser amigos y que aun tenia oportunidad con él mientras no saliera con Miku, después de todo ambas se estaban volviendo amigas, aunque Rin no dejaba de considerarla su rival.

A pesar de que trato de hablar con él para solucionar lo que fuera que le molestaba cada uno de sus acercamientos era cruelmente cortado por el rubio diciendo cosas como "piérdete" "me irritas" "no tengo tiempo para ti y tus tonterías" o cosas por el estilo que no hacían más que herir más el fragmentado corazón de la chica, pero ella no lo demostraba, seguía intentando con una sonrisa.

La vez que se reencontraron Len no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un brinco, ella estaba más hermosa que como lo recordaba, ahí frente a él mirándolo con una sonrisa y sus mejillas con un ligero rubor, llevaba puesto un simple pero fresco vestido blanco con sus largos cabellos dorados cayendo como cascada por sus hombros, si no se hubiera recordado en ese entonces el rencor que tenia contra ella quizás la hubiera abrazado y besado intensamente, después de todo Rin se había vuelto una joven muy guapa de esas chicas irresistibles a las que te gustaría robarle un beso.

En la naturaleza del rubio estaba ser rencoroso y era precisamente ese sentimiento el que había bloqueado todo interés que pudiera tener por Rin convirtiéndolo en algo que lo ponía en "modo de ataque" cada vez que ella se le acercaba, lo más irritante de todo era que al parecer su hostilidad contra ella no servía de nada, pues lejos de tomar distancia la rubia parecía ignorar el alejamiento entre ambos y cada vez se acercaba un poco más.

Un día finalmente Len se harto, ya no soportaba que ella siguiera a su lado como si no pasara nada.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dejas en paz?!-gruñó irritado-¡¿Por qué sigues aquí a pesar de todo lo que yo te hago?!

-¡Porque me gustas mucho! ¡Te quiero!-declaró ella en la soledad de la habitación del rubio aquella tarde que lo estaba cuidando tras haberse enfermado.

-Pues lo siento mucho pero yo amo a Miku-dijo fríamente el rubio.

Quizás el número de lagrimas que Rin había derramado solo era comparable a las necesarias para formar un pequeño lago, tras aquella fría declaración sintió que su corazón se pulverizaba pero no se permitió derramar lagrimas frente a él, no podía ser tan débil como para demostrarle lo mucho que le dolía y por ese amor que le tenía ella debía encontrar la forma de ser feliz mientras él lo fuera.

La diosa le dio su consuelo, acaricio los cabellos de la joven repitiéndole que todo estaría bien, para cuando Rin se había calmado la deidad hablo sabiendo que sus palabra no servirían de nada, intento convencerla de que ese joven no merecía su amor, que buscara alguien más a quien brindárselo y de esta manera ser feliz, pero las palabras de su sacerdotisa fueron exactamente las que temía escuchar.

Rin aseguro que su amor jamás iba a cambiar, que sin importar el tiempo o la situación su corazón seguía perteneciendo a Len, tan así que él podía pisotearlo cuantas veces fuera necesario pero ese sentimiento jamás desaparecería incluso si ella olvidaba todo acerca de su existencia… la única manera de que no sufriera seria erradicar por completo ese sentimiento pero eso era algo que ni la misma diosa podía hacer debido a que Rin ya no sería Rin si aquello desaparecía.

Todos en el reino notaron que Rin ya no era tan optimista como solía serlo, sin embargo seguía estando esa sonrisa brillante que la caracterizaba y que muy pocos se daban cuenta que era fingida, la mayoría de los habitantes de Lizeria atribuyeron el cambio de la sacerdotisa a la batalla que el reino estaba teniendo con Vermilon.

En la pelea final de ambos reinos Len casi pierde la vida de no haber sido por la improvisada entrada de cierta rubia al campo de batalla, cierto era que ella no era una guerrera, de hecho nunca había entrado al campo de batalla más que como curandera, sin embargo los tres protectores principales del reino ya habían caído y de no haber sido por Len, que resistió un buen tiempo en la batalla, lo más seguro era la caída del reino, finalmente, con el mago, la arquera y el espadachín acorralados, la sacerdotisa se armo de valor para interceder en la batalla defendiendo a quien fuera su amor.

Gracias a Rin Lizeria obtuvo la victoria, sin embargo el precio fue muy alto, la sacerdotisa resulto gravemente herida, aun con sus pocas fuerzas logró sellar al mago del reino enemigo acabando por ser atravesada por la espada de este antes de desaparecer en el sello que la chica puso en su espada.

Lily, quien había estado viendo toda la escena vio la situación de Rin como una oportunidad para calmar su dolor, la diosa apareció en medio del campo de batalla sosteniendo a su sacerdotisa cuando ella se estrellaría con el suelo al caer inconsciente tras la batalla, con sus poderes curó el cuerpo de la joven al tiempo que todos acudieron preocupados por su querida sacerdotisa, Len fue el único que no hizo movimiento alguno mientras miraba petrificado el cuerpo herido de la joven.

Los momentos que ambos pasaron juntos recorrieron la mente del rubio haciendo que su pecho sintiera una dolorosa opresión, en el momento en que Rin se puso al frente de la batalla su corazón se contrajo anunciándole el peligro inminente que corría la chica, verla ahí dispuesta a salvarlo lo impacto ya que sin importar cuantas veces intentara alejarla ella seguía regresando una y otra vez a su lado implorando por recibir un poquito de cariño y que él ya no la mirara con ese odio, "estúpida" llegó a pensar pero la realidad era que el único estúpido era él.

Y entonces él juro que cuando ella despertara arreglarían las cosas entre ellos, si, cuando ella despertara aceptaría los sentimientos que ella tenía y le mostraría los sentimientos que hacía tiempo guardaba por ella.

…

Ella abrió los ojos sintiéndose desorientado y lo primero que su orbes celestes vieron fue a Len a lado de ella con su cabeza apoyada en la cama mientras sostenía con fuerza su mano, no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo más el rubio se despertó y cuando sus ojos la visualizaron que la chica por quien se había desvelado estaba despierta, la abrazo con fuerza diciendo lo alegre que estaba de que estuviera despierta y lo muy preocupado que lo tenía.

Si saber muy bien lo que sucedía se limitó a devolverle el abrazo y por primera vez en su vida su corazón aleteo con fuerza sintiendo calidez y felicidad, aun si aquello era solamente algo existente en su mundo de ilusiones se permitió ser un poco egoísta y disfrutar del momento.

Rin apenas y se había recuperado del impacto inicial al saber que habían pasado 2 años desde que se había quedado dormida después de la guerra, no podía concebir que había pasado tanto tiempo pero eso perdió importancia al ver el comportamiento de su amor platónico.

Len se comportó como todo un caballero, uno al parecer muy enamorado de ella porque tan solo un día después de que la dieran de alta él la llevo a un lugar alto desde donde podía verse toda la ciudad en su esplendor y ahí mismo la beso confesándole de los sentimientos que ambos compartían desde hacía mucho tiempo, Rin no pudo comprender las palabras de su amado pero estas dejaron de importarle cuando sintió sus labios estrellándose contra los de ella.

Había algo raro en todo el asunto "Porque ahora que se me ha concedido una segunda oportunidad retomaremos los sentimientos que ambos teníamos, así que de esta manera nuevamente te pido que seas para mí como siempre lo has sido" esas fueron las palabras de Len.

En primer lugar no podía contactar a Lily, en segundo lugar no entendía como pudo haber dormido tanto tiempo ni que había sucedido como para que Len dijera amarla, no es que no le gustara, solo que todo se sentía un poco raro, incluso el verse a sí misma un poco más adulta como recordaba, todo parecía como en sueño… un mundo de ilusiones.

Entonces se dio cuenda de que precisamente eso es lo que era, todo era una ilusión, ese no era su mundo real, no era posible, nada cuadraba, las cosas eran solo una falsa realidad, aunque estaba muy feliz de por fin ser amada se convencía a si misma de que ese no era el Len real, tenía que despertar de ese sueño antes de que fuera demasiado tarde porque tenía que volver con el verdadero Len, ese que tal vez la estuviera esperando en su realidad.

.

-¡¿Cómo que ella ya no va a despertar?!-gruño Len con irritación, casualmente había escuchado como la mismísima diosa Lily se presentaba ante los reyes de Lizeria informándoles que la sacerdotisa ya no despertaría y que era mejor que se buscara una nueva y mantuvieran a Rin dormida en su altar.

-Esa chica ya ha sufrido todo lo que tenía que sufrir y más-dijo mirándolo con frialdad-Ella ha hecho lo suficiente por este reino y por todos aquí, en este lugar ya no la necesitan, a la larga el dolor en su corazón generado por este mundo la llevara a la locura, es por eso que la mantengo dormida, ahora mismo ella es muy feliz en el mundo de los sueños y no creo oportuno sacarla de ellos-había comentado despreocupadamente la diosa.

Los reyes asintieron estando de acuerdo, esa joven ya había sufrido lo suficiente, especialmente en temas del corazón, ser rechazada a cada instante por la persona que más ama terminaría por quebrarla y eso pondría al reino en una situación crítica, era realmente peligroso que una sacerdotisa enloqueciera por amor.

-No, ella tiene que despertar-dijo Len con irritación sin poder creer que la mismísima diosa condenaba a Rin a un sueño eterno.

-No lo hará ¿Por qué debería? En este mundo no le queda nada-comentó con desinterés la deidad rubia.

-Yo…-el joven fue interrumpido inmediatamente por la imponente rubia.

-¿tú qué? No me digas que te enamoraste de ella y pensabas aceptar sus sentimientos cuando ella despertara-dijo con ironía-Pues lamentablemente tú tiempo se ha acabado, ya has lastimado suficiente a Rin, déjala descansar en su mundo de ilusiones, después de todo esto es lo que querías ¿No? Que ella desapareciera y dejara de molestarte.

Impotente, de ese forma se sentía Len ante las palabras de la diosa, era cierto que en más de una ocasión había deseado que ella desapareciera, la había odiado e incluso querido que algo terrible le sucediera y los sentimientos de esa joven nunca le habían llegado con tanta fuerza como en medio de esa batalla en la que la vio siendo atravesada por la espada del enemigo, en esos momentos juro casi perder la cordura al saber que la vida de la rubia estaba por llegar a su fin, sin embargo eso no sucedió y en su lugar ella termino profundamente dormida mientras todos esperaban con añoranza su despertar.

En más de una ocasión Len se había burlado, despreciado y pisoteado de manera muy cruel los sentimientos de Rin y era por eso que cuando la joven estuvo a punto de morir en la guerra vio la oportunidad perfecta para evitar que su sacerdotisa siguiera sufriendo, meterla al mundo de los sueños en donde ella por fin sería feliz. Y ahora sin importar si los sentimientos de Len eran reales o simple remordimiento no lo dejaría acercarse a ella, él no se la merecía.

…

Cuando la rubia comenzó a alejarse de él supo que algo andaba mal y no tardo mucho en descubrirlo, todo había comenzado después de aquella noche en donde le había dicho que la amaba, ella empezó a distanciarse, tal vez después de todo eso era inevitable, lo supo cuando interrogándola descubrió que ella se había dado cuenta de que ese mundo no era real, ella estaba segura de que todo era una ilusión.

Si y no, ese era el mundo de las ilusiones de Rin pero al mismo tiempo era uno completamente diferente, era y a la vez no era ya que las cosas en ambos mundos habían sido diferentes, en ese mundo Len había aceptado sus sentimientos mucho antes de que Rin entrara en un sueño eterno y milagrosamente se les diera una segunda oportunidad, ella no era su Rin al igual que él no era su Len real, pero no dejaban de ser las misma personas y por ese razón, por muy egoísta que fuese, ese Len se quedaría con Rin, después de todo si su yo del otro mundo la había rechazado tanto como para que una deidad metiera a Rin en su mundo de ilusiones, entonces ese Len no se la merecía a diferencia de él que había sufrido 2 largos años esperando volver a ver despierta a su Rin.

-Este es el mundo real Rin, solamente estas muy confundida, sé que no me porte de la mejor forma en el pasado-decidió seguirle el juego, si la convencía de que ese era su mundo real entonces ella se quedaría con él-Pero estos 2 años sin ti me hicieron ver lo que de verdad siento, te amo, esta es nuestra realidad tan solo acéptala.

Y entonces ella titubeo. El joven mirando la desconfianza de la chica decidió agregar algo para hacer ese mundo más creíble.

-Se que todas tus dudas derivan de que ya no puedas hacer contacto con la diosa Lily, ella te salvo de la muerte después de la guerra pero habías resultado tan gravemente herida que como consecuencia perdiste todos tus poderes ¿No has intentado usar tus poderes de sanación verdad? Aun si lo haces te darás cuenta de que no funciona, has perdido todos tus poderes como sacerdotisa.

¿Serviría luchar para salir de ese mundo? ¿Y si realmente aquella era su realidad? No lo sabía se sentía muy confusa y desorientada a demás de entristecida al no poder hacer contacto con Lily, pero por sobre todas las cosas ya no sabía qué hacer en dado caso de que aquello realmente no fuera más que su mundo de ilusiones y por un segundo pensó que no dañaría a nadie si vivía su sueño.

…

Y Len no iba a permitirlo, encontraría la forma de que Rin despertara de su sueño y volviera a su lado, mientras que el Len del sueño de ninguna manera dejaría a Rin marcharse, pero mientras estos dos planeaban sus objetivos Rin simplemente se dejaba llevar por aquel mundo de ilusiones, después de todo a pesar de que esa podía no ser su realidad no le hacía daño a nadie que intentara disfrutar.

**Espero que les haya gustado, esto tal vez tenga una continuación que podría salir aleatoriamente entre los capítulos de este fic, todo serán historias diferente y una que otras continuaciones asi que no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


	3. ¿Amor no correspondido?

**Bueno chicos, con motivo del dia de san Valentín les traigo este esponjosito One-shot, espero que les guste jeje.**

¿Amor no correspondido?

De reojo vi como esa chica miraba hacia mí como si con todas sus fuerzas desease vencer algo de su timidez y hablar, no conmigo claro está, cualquiera sabría que esa joven en realidad miraba hacia mi dirección por el simple y sencillo motivo de que Rinto estaba a mi lado.

Rinto Kagamine, mi hermano gemelo y el chico más sociable y popular de la academia vocaloid, si, a pesar de que somos gemelos digamos que él es el que tiene la chispa de atraer a las chicas y a pesar de que físicamente somos muy parecidos yo no soy tan atractivo o popular como él, tal vez se deba al hecho de que soy muy serio y distante, las chicas parecen tenerme miedo y mi aura "década" siempre es eclipsada por el ánimo e optimismo de mi hermano, a decir verdad no me importa mucho, o no lo hacía hasta que mis ojos azules nuevamente se toparon con los de ella…

Su nombre es Rin Kagene y al parecer su pasatiempo favorito es acosar a mi hermano como todas las chicas de la academia, aunque debo darle crédito, ella es mucho más discreta y tímida que las demás, no me gusta, por alguna extraña razón algo de ella me molesta y no sé exactamente por qué.

Volteó mi mirada para toparme con sus orbes zafiro, nuestros ojos se conectan por un microsegundo y luego ella desvía la mirada aparentemente avergonzada de que es la tercera vez esta semana que la detecto observando a mi hermano a distancia.

Tengo una extraña sensación, como si me pincharan con una aguja ¿Es irritación? Debe ser eso, no comprendo cómo es que ella nunca es capaz de sostenerme la mirada, desde el inicio del año escolar la he estado observando, no sé porque pero desde que ingresó a la academia capto de inmediato mi atención, eso debe ser porque chico conmigo en los pasillos mientras miraba maravillada los alrededores de la academia vocaloid.

Nuestra escuela es una institución de elite donde solo se acepta lo mejor de lo mejor, debes tener algún talento y destacar con él notablemente si quieres ser aceptado en este lugar, por lo que supe Rin se mantiene aquí gracias a una beca de canto, resulta que ella es una muy buena música ya que a demás de su hermosa voz sabe tocar todo tipo de instrumentos y rivaliza con la diva de la escuela Hatsune Miku.

Yo estoy aquí por mi inteligencia mientras que Rinto por atletismo, pertenecemos a este instituto prácticamente desde la primaria Rin en cambio acababa de ser aceptada a decir verdad creí que sería una de esas rubias cabezas huecas que no sirven para el estudio y no me equivoque, en lo que si fallé fue en deducir que ella saldría de la academia en el primer semestre, lo cierto es que sus calificaciones fueron bastante bajas, de hecho fue la peor de su clase y estamos hablando del salón F en donde los estudiantes no son muy brillantes, pero al menos se defienden en cuanto a conocimientos.

Yo estaba más que seguro que ella indudablemente saldría del programa, pero para mi sorpresa me la tope continuamente en la biblioteca y en otros lugares de la academia sosteniendo un libro de cualquiera de las materias y en diversas ocasiones leía el mismo texto una y otra vez hasta que se le quedara gravado en la memoria, increíblemente en tan solo un semestre logró llegar al salón b, muy cercano al mío, llegue a pesar que era una cabeza hueca y que sin importar cuánto estudiara nunca lograría tener tan buenas notas como se requería para continuar el plan de estudios de la institución, pero acepto que indudablemente me equivoque con ella.

Incluso llegue a admirar el esmero con el que se esforzaba en cumplir su meta, curiosamente la había escuchado hablar de no renunciar a la academia con lo difícil que le fue entrar para poder verlo a "él" en esos momentos no supe a que se refería y le reste importancia pues hasta ese momento ese tema no era de mi incumbencia, pero como era obvio deduje de inmediato el patético motivo de su renuencia al renunciar al instituto vocaloid.

Me sentí decepcionado e irritado al saber el la razón del esfuerzo de Rin por permanecer en la academia era movido por su deseo de estar cerca de Rinto, claro que siendo ella tan tímida como era estando a solo un salón se limitaba a admirarlo desde lejos, el idiota de mi hermano jamás se dio cuenta de que a cada paso era vigilado, pero yo logre percatarme de esto de inmediato, al principio no le tome importancia.

Rin y yo jamás habíamos topado más de 2 palabras cuando casualmente chocamos por los pasillos, cierto era que llegó a intrigarme su forma de ser y en el tiempo que ella se esforzaba arduamente por mejorar sus notas, odio admitirlo pero inconscientemente mi mirada la buscaba a ella y podía pasarme horas observándola sin que me diera cuenta, de esa forma supe que ella era alguien muy tímida, amable, bondadosa y perseverante, no descansaba hasta cumplir sus objetivos, era una lástima que estos tuvieran una motivación tan tonta.

Ella siempre estaba detrás de Rinto ¿No se daba cuenta de que él jamás le haría caso? No porque ella no fuera atractiva o el hecho de las estratificaciones sociales existentes en la academia, simple y sencillamente porque ella jamás se presentaría ante él siendo como es de penosa, es algo muy extraño, normalmente ella suele actuar con mucha fluidez pero por alguna razón en mi presencia y de mi gemelo no puede decir ni pio, creí que mientras no superara su problema de timidez ella no representaría un problema para mi hermano, seguro que él no podría rechazar a alguien como Rin por miedo a lastimarla.

Sin embargo uno de los muy pocos días que había llegado tarde ella finalmente había tomado el impulso de hablarle, por más increíble que el hecho me pareciera. Un malestar me embargo por completo, no supe y tal vez nunca sabré de que cosa se atrevió a hablarle Rin pero estaba seguro que no se le había confesado, aun, y con el objetivo de evitar una segura catástrofe de tener a una chiquilla con el corazón roto por mi hermano u el obligado a corresponder los puros sentimientos de la chica, me vi en la necesidad de irrumpir en su plática mintiendo acerca de que el maestro de atletismo buscaba a mi hermano, finalmente solo quedamos ella y yo en el semi-vacio pasillo y antes de que le pudiera decir algo Rin ya había murmurado un "disculpa" con la cabeza baja y había huido evitando en todo momento que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso tiene algún problema conmigo como para no dignarse a verme siquiera la cara? No le preste mucha importancia al asunto a pesar de sentir una ligera molestia en mi ser al rememorar la cara sonrojada de esa chica rubia cuando estaba hablando con mi hermano, por alguna razón aquello solo hizo que apretara mis dientes y frunciera el seño, fue justo en ese momento que caí en cuanta de algo muy importante, bueno, para mi no lo era, después de todo no era más que una fecha más en el calendario, un día festivo que seguro las empresas aprovecharon para que el mercado incrementara notablemente la con excusas barata de sacar a la venta productos especiales para ese día.

San Valentín estaba en a la vuelta de la esquina y solo una cosa me tenia inquieto… lo que haría Rin, bueno, si ya se había armado el valor para hablarle a mi hermano seguro que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para dejar en su casillero la carta que el día anterior la había visto escribir con delicadeza queriendo expresar inútilmente sus sentimientos en un vil pedazo de papel.

No me equivoca aunque había tenido la ligera esperanza de que mis deducciones fueran incorrectas y es que muy en el fondo deseaba que esa carta no llegara a manos de Rinto, la verdad ellos 2 no combinan, sus personalidades son demasiado diferentes… bueno, no parece que mi argumento sea muy válido, pero definitivamente no quería que Rin fuera la novia de mi hermano, él se merecía alguien más activa y no a una cobarde como ella, es decir, habían chicas más extrovertidas, hermosas y de buen cuerpo, Rinto necesita a alguien mucho mejor que Rin.

Tal vez estoy siendo un hipócrita, a decir verdad nunca me había contradicho tanto a mí mismo ¿Por qué el pensar en Rin me genera tanta inestabilidad? Yo no puedo entenderlo, todo lo que sé es que debo evitar a toda costa que su confesión llegue a Rinto… el día anterior le pregunte qué haría si ella se le confesara y el muy maldito dijo que aceptaría sin dudarlo porque ella era una chica muy guapa, maldito ¿Qué acaso solo le ve de bueno su físico? Ella tiene muchas otras cualidades.

¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? Ella es solo una chica torpe y tonta, maldición, a esto me refiero, mis pensamientos acerca de cómo la veo ni siquiera son sinceros, decidí restarle importancia a lo que Rin causaba en mí, así que simplemente me concentré en evitar que ella se le confesara a Rinto.

Todo habría estado muy bien si la estúpida de Miku y ella no se hubieran vuelto tan amigas, la maldita Hatsune le dio los ánimos suficientes para que se atreviera a escribir la carta y la impulso a dejarla en su casillero, durante el descanso seguí a Rin discretamente esperando que a medio camino se arrepintiera y decidiera no dejar la carta, la vi muy contrariada a la hora de dejar la evidencia, miraba para todos lados sin percatarse que desde las sombra yo la estaba observando y finalmente metió la carta al casillero de Rinto por una de las rendijillas, cosa que me sorprendió, no solo por el hecho de que hubiera tenido el valor para hacerlo si no por lo estúpidamente olvidadiza que puede llegar a ser Rin pues seguramente había olvidado que ese casillero no pertenecía más a Rinto desde hacía tres días.

Recuerdo muy bien que Rin había estado ahí cuando mi gemelo me había pedido que nos cambiáramos de casillero porque el mío quedaba más cerca del salón de biología y era la clase en la cual Rinto ya no podía darse el lujo de tener retardos.

Cuando la rubia por fin se fue de la escena del crimen me dirigí a sacar la carta de amor de mi casillero sopesando que debería hacer. Rinto jamás se enterara de que la carta llegó, después de todo para empezar la metió en el casillero equivocado además de que ni siquiera está firmada con su nombre.

Al abrir el sobre finalmente caí en cuenta de que en realidad no era una carta romántica lo que había escrito, quizás al final de todo se había arrepentido de confesársele… o no, con pulcra caligrafía, escrita en aquel papel con tinta dorada estaban las siguiente palabras.

"_Desde la primera vez que nos vimos provocaste en mi un sentimiento muy cálido y fue ello lo que me impulsó a seguirte, quería agradecerte lo que un día hiciste por mí, al ir tras de ti comencé a cambiar poco a poco mi forma de verte y sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de ti, te espero a la salida debajo del cerezo que está cerca del salón de música para escuchar tu respuesta."_

No fue consiente del momento en el que desgarre la carta con irritación y enojo, no puedo explicar que sucedió conmigo en esos momentos pero supongo que mi forma de actuar no fue la mejor.

-¡Ah, Len!-Miku se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa, misma que se borró al instante al ver la carta hecha pedazos en mis manos, deduje que su expresión más que de tristeza fue de lastima hacia su rubia amiga-Len…

Aun con algo de molestia puse la carta entre sus manos.

-Dile a Rin que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos y que no espere una respuesta que nunca llegara-gruñí por lo bajo retirándome de inmediato del lugar, aquella sensación extraña en mi pecho que sentía cada vez que Rin intentaba acercarse a hablar con Rinto volvió, antes bastaba mantener a esos 2 separados para que esa sensación desapareciera pero por alguna razón ahora creo que eso ya no es suficiente y no me gusta.

No quiero ver a esos 2 juntos como pareja y derramando miel, me molesta que Rin esté enamorada de mi gemelo ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga? Paré en seco al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos, ¿Por qué siento como si enterraran una aguja en mi pecho con tan solo pensar en la imagen de mi hermano y Rin besándose.

No lo comprendo y esto empieza a ser incomodó y extraño… ¿A caso son celos? No, no pueden ser celos, nunca he sentido celos de Rinto a menos que… a menos que a mí me gustara Rin, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa tras esa reflexión… yo… yo me enamore de Rin.

.

.

.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya me encontraba buscando con la vista a Rin, se había saltado la tercera clase según escuche de Miku quien se miraba desanimada a la hora de entrar en su salón cuando unas chicas le preguntaron por la rubia, Rinto por su parte si reparó en el hecho de que Rin no había entrado a su salón pero no deducía él porque ni su paradero, además de que suficiente había tenido huyendo de sus acosadoras.

Durante toda la clase no pude concentrarme en nada que no fuera la torpe rubia de la clase B, hace algún tiempo eso me habría molestado ya que solo hasta ahora podía darme cuenta de la realidad sobre mis sentimientos, salí del salón sin decir nada, estaba un poco preocupado por Rin, tal vez se había ido deprimida a casa. Tan metido en mis pensamientos estaba que no me di cuenta de en qué momento llegue hasta la azotea de la escuela.

Un leve sollozó llamó mi atención y fue ahí donde mis ojos se toparon con la figura de ella que lloraba apoyando su rostro sobre sus rodillas. Mi corazón se encogió ante la imagen de las desamparada chica ¿Tanto le había afectado el rechazo de Rinto? Me sentí aun peor al saber que eso era mi culpa, en realidad mi hermano no la rechazo, de hecho el jamás se enteró de la nota en su casillero yo rompí sus ilusiones con él sabiendo que mi gemelo habría aceptado abiertamente los sentimientos de Rin.

Yo no tenía derecho a intervenir entre ellos 2, pero actué movido por mis impulsos y mis celos, porque yo no quería que ella estuviera con alguien más aun cuando no sabía lo que su presencia me provocaba.

-Rin…-llamé con tristeza obteniendo su atención de inmediato y ver las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas me hizo sentir una escoria, ella nerviosamente limpió sus lágrimas intentando darme una falsa sonrisa para indicarme que estaba bien.

-Lamento haberte molestado-fue lo primero que me dijo, vaya, finalmente me dirige palabras y estas extrañamente sor para disculparse cuando debería ser yo quien estuviera haciéndolo.

-Rin, escucha…-intenté aclararle las cosas pero fui interrumpido antes de hablar.

-Lo sé-dijo para mi desconcierto-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo solo quería expresarte mis sentimientos Len y no pensé que eso fuera a molestarte por eso lo siento, por favor no sientas lastima por mí, ya encontrare la forma de que esto que siento por ti no sea un estorbo para ti.

Oficialmente estaba perdido.

-¿De que estas hablando Rin?-pregunte dejando entre ver el verdadero desconcierto que aquello me causaba ¿Era mi idea o ella acababa de confesárseme? ¿Es cierto o acaso mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada?

Ahora fue ella la desconcertada, bueno, al menos ella había parado de llorar pero sus brillantes ojos azules no disimularon su gran sorpresa ante mis palabras.

-¿De qué estoy hablando? Pues de la carta que deje en tu casillero confesándote mis sentimientos.

-¿A mí? ¿Estás diciéndome que esa carta no era para Rinto si no para mí?-cuestioné con desconcierto, eso no podía ser porque ella siempre admiraba a mi gemelo, se supone que estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Para Rinto? No ¿Por qué habría de ser para él? Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos cada vez que me veías mirar en tu dirección y Miku me dijo que ya era hora de confesarte lo que siento-dijo ella sin mirarme a los ojos, pude ver claramente que estaba muy sonrojada y algo contrariada por el hecho de que creí que le gustaba mi gemelo-¿Creíste que quien me gustaba era él?-me cuestiono esta vez sí volteando a verme.

No pude evitar reír ante mi estupidez y esto género en Rin nuevamente desconcierto mientras me acercaba a ella con lentos pasos, la rodeé con mis brazos acariciando sus cabellos como intentando reconfortarla.

-Perdóname Rin… yo pensé que la razón de que siempre miraras hacia donde yo estaba era solo porque admirabas a Rinto, no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que en realidad a quien veías era a mí, después de todo las chicas siempre lo prefieran a él, cuando intentabas acercártele te ponías tan nerviosa y conmigo ni hablabas eso solo confirmaba mis teorías y yo… incluso llegue a sentir celos de que lo quisieras y creyendo que la nota era para él la rompí y le dije a Miku que la respuesta era negativa, claro, hablando por mi hermano.

Me pareció que ella sonrió.

-Las veces que me acerque a Rinto fueron solamente para intentar llegar a ti, el pareció darse cuenta de que muchas veces yo te observaba, yo quería hablar contigo pero mi timidez siempre me lo impedía y tenía miedo de que consideraras mi presencia una molestia como las veces en que me veías hablar con tu hermano.

-Es cierto, eres torpe, tonta, despistada y con una actitud infantil-la sentí tensarse mientras me separaba de ella-Pero aun así me gustas y tendrás que soportarme porque a partir de hoy eres mi novia.

-¡Len!-sonrió ampliamente abrazándome con efusividad.

Quizás algunos digan que Rin y yo no hacemos buena pareja, lo cierto es que yo no soy muy expresivo en cuanto a mis sentimientos, a menos que sean los celos, pero aun así, nada borrara lo que ella siente por mi y lo que yo empecé a sentir desde la primera vez en que nosotros nos topamos cuando hace 11 años la salvé de unos niños que la estaban molestando, creí nunca volver a ver a esa pequeña niña, incluso había olvidado ese evento pero ella nunca dejo de guardar celosamente ese recuerdo y me alegro.

Algo es seguro, con el tiempo ese "Me gustas Rin" se convirtió en un "Te amo" y pensar que todo inicio con ¿Un amor no correspondido?

Fin.


End file.
